


Hidden Memories

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur figures out merlin has magic, Between Season 4 & 5, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Arthur starts getting memories from when merlin cast a simpleton spell on him, he silently vows to make his friends life a little easier
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Kudos: 42





	Hidden Memories

It was late at night as arthur was starting to drift into sleep when he heard it _'i should probably think before i speak, shouldn't i?_ ' It was his voice speaking at first, though it sounded a little strange _'it would be a start_ ' merlin's voice was quick to join, as if they were having a conversation that he himself wasn't privy too, what the hell was going on? He tried to ignore it, sleep quickly taking him dispite his confusion. Even his dreams, which usually revolved around camelot some way were different, he saw himself the way he had when camelot was under seige from morgana and her army.

Only he was watching himself and merlin wander around the forest, he himself the bumbling idiot that merlin normaly was. He was starting to understand that merlin must have done something to cause it, though what or how was a mystery as he was perfectly fine the morning after. Before he could learn anymore he jolted awake at merlin's annoying "rise and shine!" Letting out a groan he heard his not so normal voice again ' _think before i speak, shouldn't i?_ ', his eyes shot open to look at merlin just incase the amused voice joined it once more.

But merlin merely smiled at him as the king sat up without complaining for the first time ever, instead he let out a quiet "morning, merlin" which caused whatever retort his manservant had to die on his tongue, a look of suprise briefly passed over his face "good morning sire" he responds as he looks over him, then disapears under the bed for a few seconds before popping back up looking even more confused. Whatever he had on his mind passed quicker than the suprised look from earlier had "you seem in a good mood" he says as arthur gets out of bed and heads over to where breakfast was laid out "im having a weird morning" he mutters back, watching the other as he did chores around the room humming quietly as he did them.

Seeing as the amused voice wasn't making an appearance any time soon, arthur started eating not noticing that merlin quietly left the room until he heard ' _without me he wouldn't last a day_ ' his head shot up as he looked around the room wildly, trying to see if melin was hiding somewhere and was whispering all these bizarre things. But the man was no where near him, well not until he wandered back in and headed towards the wardrobe, was his manservant always this efficient or was he trying to mess with the king? Grumbling quietly he finished his meal before saying "fetch gaius, i wish to speak to him" in a tone that merlin knew not to mess with, it didnt stop him looking over in concern before rushing out so fast that Arthur genuinely thought that something was terribly wrong.

It wasn't long before gaius walked in looking rather confused, a worried merlin wandered in behind him which just wouldn't do "merlin leave us, go polish my armour and boots" he orders, feeling slightly more normal as he hears a muttered 'dollophead' as the other man leaves. He waits until merlin's foot steps have all but disapeared down the hall before turning to gaius, who still looks as confused as he did when he walked in "is everything alright my lord?" He asks as its the first time hes been summoned to arthur and he wasn't in some kind of peril "I'm unsure gaius" he starts, gesturing for the physician to sit beside him, which the older man looks thankful for.

He gets a raised eyebrow in response which tells him to keep going "you've heard of many illness, correct?" He asks even though he already knows what the answer might be "of course sire, there isn't much i dont know about" at this point confusion had been taken over by concern as arthur wasn't one to stall, especially around him "arthur you can tell me anything, I've known you since you were born" he says patting the kings knee a few times with a small smile "before i fell asleep i heard two voices, belonging to myself and merlin" he begins not seeing gauis tilt his head slightly with an amused smile "but i was the only one present and my voice was different" he say looking slightly startled.

He still wasn't looking at gaius as he ran a hand through his hair, before speaking once more "i then had a dream about myself being a bumbling idiot looking like a peasent and merlin keeping me safe" he looks at gaius as he finishes talking and notices a look of realisation and recognition in his eyes before the man nods, though he looks a little sheepish "there are things you've yet to learn arthur, but that did very well happen" he says as he moves to stand.

Arthur quickly following his movements a second later "what does it mean though? What's happening to me gaius?" He asks with just enough power in his tone that his fear and slight begging doesn't show, though he knew gauis wouldn't comment even if they did "they are merely hidden memories coming back, if they have a meaning then only you will know what they mean" gaius says patting Arthur's hand that was in a fist on the table, the two sit in silence for a few minutes as the king got his head around everything the physician had just said "thank you gaius that was quite helpful, that will be all" he says after awhile, causing gaius to bow his head and leave quietly but not without saying "think carefully about what these memories might mean, arthur. They might just tell you something about someone" his tone has a smile in it and sounds like he might know something he doesn't.

Before the king can say anything the door closes quietly. It isnt long before it crashes open again, startling arthur enough that he jumps back a few feet before he realises it's just merlin with gwen following him looking slightly amused "must you try to break the door every time you enter?" He asks as he fears that either the door or the wall it keeps getting slammed against will have irreversible damage, merlin just rolls his eyes before going back to whatever his manservant does around here. Gwen had crossed the room at this point and was leaning against him as she too watched merlin "hello my dearest guinevere" he mumbles before the two share a kiss

The two stay side by side for awhile, though if his wife says anything arthur doesn't hear it as he's deep in thought. He quickly found out that merlin, whoever he had been speaking to in the newest memory was right, not that he'd ever say that out loud to the man but it was startlingly true that Arthur wouldn't last a day without his friend. Hell every time merlin disapeared for days on end it seemed the entire castle fell apart! He isn't sure how long he's been staring into space for but merlin's voice soon brings him back into his chambers "sire? Arthur? C'mon dollophead!" He blinks a few times and sees a concerned merlin standing in front of him, his hand on his shoulder. 

He then realises gwen had moved and was sitting on the bed, watching the two of them with a confused look on her face. Merlin raises an eyebrow before pulling his hand away "there you are, is everything alright?" He asks with a quiet sigh of relief that Arthur doesn't really understand "I'm fine, i was thinking" he responds as he moves to sit on the bed to comfort gwen who's expression had become full of concern, he heard merlin snort quietly "well now I'm really worried if you were thinking that hard for over half an hour" he says playfully before getting back to whatever jobs he had left to do. Gwen leaves after a few muttered reassurances that arthur was okay, though she swatted at him saying "dont scare us like that again" before gently kissing him and leaving the room, now all arthur could do was watch merlin as he rearranged his wardobe. 

It was the first time he'd ever truly watched the man work, usually he would do paper work and complain that he was prattling on too much, now he wished that merlin would talk! He had never heard his friend so quiet in the 7 years that they had known each other! He watched carefully and saw that there was some kind of sequence to whatever he was actually doing, though he didnt know what job this was a part of nor did he have a clue as too what merlin even did when arthur hadnt ordered him to do something. 

Merlin leaves some time later, but quickly returned with a sword, he actually sat down and without watching what he was doing began to sharpen it whilst looking at arthur with a small smile "everything okay? You've been watching for a while" he says, causing arthur to relax for the first time all day "like i said I've been having a weird day" he responds though he doesn't look away, too shocked that his usually clumsy manservant was doing his task extremely well and without looking at the sword. 

That concerned look from earlier returned but he nods before he fills arthur in with castle gossip, it wasn't unusual for the man to ramble on about things he'd heard in passing or other people had told him, but it was the the first time that arthur took in the things he was saying. Even when distracted merlin had an excited tone to whatever story he told, it made the king smile as he went back to the table to get on with paperwork that he had been avoiding most of the morning whilst eating the lunch that merlin must have brought when he was deep in thought. 

He got so focused on paper work that he didn't notice when merlin's voice went quiet, didn't even realise the man had left the room till he heard 'i dont think you realise how much i do for you' ever so slightly confused he looked up and around the room, it was then he noticed how quiet the room was without his manservant and it took a few seconds longer to realise that this was a new memory in which merlin sounded both annoyed and relaxed at the same time. 

Thinking back through the last 7, almost 8 years he started to realise just how many chores he gave merlin just for the fun of it, on top of whatever gaius had him doing it was a wonder that the man got any rest or food. He quickly looked over the chores merlin had left and discreetly asked George and a few other servants that happened to pass him in the halls to do them, all of them smiling before heading away to do whatever they had been asked to do, it was then arthur realised just how many people around the castle actually liked merlin if they were willing to help that fast. 

When he asked Lilth why she responded "he does the same for us! Even if he's busy he will do ours if we are sick or injured" good lord that man is too nice for his own good, it does make sense though as Arthur has seen him doing things that he wasn't meant to or he made excuses for being late, when in reality he was helping someone in need. When he gets back to his chambers he found merlin looking around confused, he had served dinner before realising that Arthur wasn't even there and he had been talking to an empty room, arthur snickered at him when he told him this as he sat down and saw most of his favourite things on the plate. 

About half way through he noticed merlin getting the bed ready for when he eventally retired for the might and spoke up "merlin you are dismissed for the night" the man stopped fluffing up a pillow to turn and face him in shock which quickly turned to confusion, arthur really needed to give him more time off if this was the reaction he was getting "are you sure? Is everything okay?" He asks as he walks over and puts a hand on Arthur's forehead only to pull it away, looking even more confused before raising an eyebrow the same way gaius does "I'm giving you the night off merlin, go before i change my mind" he says rolling his eyes but not really meaning it, watching as merlin stared at him for a few seconds longer before leaving the room his footsteps going quiet after a few minutes as arthur finished his meal and got ready for bed. 

The next few weeks were similar, though he could tell merlin was either nervous or suspicious about why arthur had stopped giving him so many chores, he eventally brings it up when they are in his chambers, merlin writing a speech and arthur doing paper work not that far from him "arthur, can i ask something?" He asks after rambling on about something that Arthur hadn't been paying full attention too, it makes him pause for a few seconds as Merlin hardly if ever asked to do anything "what is it?" He responds as he looks over at his friend who had stopped writing some time ago "have i done something to annoy you? You have been giving nearly all of my chores to everyone else" the man honestly looks anxious about this, as if he's trying to think back to see if he had messed up somewhere. 

Arthur shakes his head "you've done nothing wrong, i just thought that you had far too many chores to do along with the ones you do for gaius" he says watching his friend closely and he sees him deflate into the chair, which tells him hes been worrying over this for quite some time. Merlin tilts his head which makes arthur look down to hide a smile "what brought this on? You never minded the amount of chores before, you added more on for good measure half the time!" He says managing to sound confused and annoyed at the same time, it was honestly an impressive talent and it amused arthur to no end every time he heard it "let's just say I've realised how much you do for me" he responds trying to sound casual but failing dramatically as he hears merlin lean forwards. 

He looks back up at the man and sees him searching for answers, as he leans back his eyes widen "that day when you asked for gaius, something was happening wasn't it?" He asks, causing arthur to realise that he's far more observant than the king gave him credit for, all he can do is nod silently as merlin looks him up and down, as if checking for some kind of injury, obviously not finding any he relaxes slightly "i have been recovering memories from when we had to escape during one of Morgana's attacks" he says after awhile, causing merlin to face him looking a little startled and for good reason. 

Arthur had figured out just how merlin had managed to get him away from danger "i wanted to thank you for your hard work" he begins as Merlin shows a vast array of emotions in such a short period of time that arthur stops talking to make sure hes alright, then he raises an eyebrow so he continues "i also wanted to thank you for getting me out of danger" its a year and a half late but he means it regardless, this time merlin is the one to nod silently as he tries to figure out where this is going as well as find his words "i have no idea how many times you've saved me using it, but im thankful" arthur says, hinting to the fact that he knew about merlin's magic but wasn't in anyway angry about it, well not any more he was just feeling suprise at this point. 

Merlin slowly nods with wide eyes before he starts smiling slightly "you were getting memories from the simpleton spell right?" At this point he could hear laughter in his tone and Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes "i was, why on earth would you need a spell like that anyway?" He answers causing merlin to shrug slightly as he turns back to the speech and began writing again "i have no idea why anyone would want to do that to someone, nor would i want to use it again" he says sounding slightly distracted once more, though he was reading instead of writing now "if i need to get you some where ill drag you kicking and screaming or knock you out" he says with a shrug causing arthur to snort quietly in amusement at the thought of merlin even attempting to drag him anywhere. 

Though knowing him he would probably get percival to help him, he snorts again at that mental image as well before reaching across the table to ruffle merlin's hair, which caused him to grumble quietly before letting out a fit of giggles, it was then arthur knew that they were alright.


End file.
